


Take Me

by carcinoGentleman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGentleman/pseuds/carcinoGentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Sollux ever really understand how Karkat feels about him? -Humanstuck AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this drabble ages ago, and I've finally decided to post it. Enjoy!

The evening air was cool against Karkat's skin. He had been waiting outside his house for Sollux for fifteen minutes now. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes wearily. He was a bit tired, but he couldn't sleep now. He had already invited Captor over for a midnight gaming session. Truthfully he was just lonely and needed an excuse to see him. He mindlessly brushed his hand through his thick chestnut hair. Feeling his warm palm against his scalp was nice. In the distance a set of headlights could now be seen. Finally.

Sollux pulled into the driveway in his old Mustang. He and Karkat had spent a summer fixing it up after it broke down, he knew nothing about cars. They had sat in the garage with their laptops, searching “how to diagnose and fix engine problems” on Google. Now both of them being reasonably intelligent worked to their advantage, and they were able to fix it up nicely. The boy with the honey-blond hair stepped out of the car holding a blue knapsack full of his possessions. Hopefully he would be staying the entire night. 

“So you finally decided to show up eh?”

“Oh come off it KK, I'm only five minutes late.” 

“I could have got frostbite.”

“You didn't have to wait outside dipshit!”

“I uh- I was getting worried.”

“Oh.” 

Karkat walked up the steps to his front door with the blonde just a few inches behind him. They entered the warmth of his home and kicked their shoes off at the front porch. 

“I call the good controller!” Sollux exclaimed, and ran into Karkat's living room. The brunette followed suite and jumped on his sofa. 

“Come on Sollux you should just bring your own controller.” 

“You know I don't have an Xbox KK.” 

“Just buy one for my house!” 

“Get one for me. I'd love it if you did.” 

“Don't try to butter me up into buying you shit.” 

Sollux leaned closer to where Karkat was sitting and placed a hand on his thigh playfully. His hand was warm, so very warm. It sent a tingling feeling through the right side of his body from where he had been touched, and back again. 

“Why the fuck are you touching me?” 

“Jeez KK don't get all defensive, I'm just screwing around. Come on and start the game already.” 

“Maybe if you'd quit molesting me.” 

“I'm not fucking molesting you! If I was you'd definitely know it.” 

“You're a creepy little shithead you know that?”

“Oh KK, that's why you love me though.” 

“That's why I- I wha?” 

Karkat felt the blood rush to his head, was he still just goofing around? Or did he-

“Dude are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out or something.” 

“Just shut up and look at the screen Sollux.” 

“Whoa, touchy, I was just asking.” 

Sollux was a lot better than Karkat at playing Dead or Alive 4, but he still enjoyed his few moments of victory. But mostly he got his ass kicked every match. 

“Hey KK why don't you ever play as any of the girl characters? Some of them have a lot faster attacks.” 

“I don't know, I just like the guys better.” 

“*laughs* Pfft, Karkat you sounded so gay right there.” 

“S-shut up! You were more 'gay' earlier when you were fucking feeling me up.” 

“I told you that I was just screwing around, what crawled up your butt this morning Mr. Crabbypants?”

“You, you should just... be more careful about what you say okay?” Shit. 

Sollux paused and stared at Karkat's face. His cheeks were as red as ripe cherry tomatoes. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but he couldn't decide upon what to actually say. He turned his attention back to the screen and chose to be a male character himself.

“I- I didn't mean to offend you KK, I just don't know what I said that bothered you so much.”

“Don't worry about it. Come on, just keep pounding my ass- I mean kicking my ass... fuck.” Shit, shit, shit.

“Karkat? That sounded li- like a good idea, okay let's keep playing then.” 

An awkward silence filled the air. The only sounds heard were the anguished cries of their game characters as they wailed on each other, and the 'clacks' of the buttons and joysticks being mashed as they played. In total, Sollux won 16 times out of 20. Karkat decided he had had enough of losing, and put on a movie to watch instead. He picked out the movie “Just Friends” from his shelf, maybe the title would give Sollux a hint as to what was bugging him.

“Aw man are you serious? I haven't watched this movie with you since you were dating that chick what's-her-face in our freshman year.” At least Sollux seemed excited about it.

“Oh yeah, my bitchy ex, Crista. What a train wreck that was. Fuck it's just so frustrating that I haven't even been with anyone for more than a couple months.” 

“Don't worry KK, I know what it's like. You know I do.”

“Have you ever even gotten to second base yet Sol? All the little prudes I dated never let me-”

“I'm glad they didn't.” 

“Huh? Why are you glad? I'm missing out on some sweet fucking experience points here.”

Sollux was touching him again, this time just gently on his shoulder. He traced his fingers along the top of his collarbone, and up to his jaw, holding his face ever so softly. Karkat nearly melted on the spot. He felt his pulse raise in tempo and heat course throughout his body. 

“Why did you date all those girls anyways? All they really wanted from you was to tote you around and show you off like some fucking prize.” 

“I don't know... I'm just-” Sollux moved over closer to him and wrapped his arm around Karkat's shoulders. 

“Sol, really what are you d-doing...” 

“They didn't deserve you. You... you deserve a lot better KK... Karkat.” Was this seriously happening? Was the one person he actually gave a fuck about actually looking at him with desire in his eyes? Sollux looked restless. He licked and bit his lips nervously, looking up at Karkat for a positive reaction, a signal even to let him give in to his wants. 

“God damn it Sollux can you stop-stop looking so, so... ugh! I'm still kind of pissed off at you from earlier.” 

“What was that all about anyways?” 

“Were you just kidding around when you said 'that's why you love me'?”

“Oh... oh, oh KK. I was but, did I... you- you?” 

“Spit it out Sollux, come on.”

“Do you really love... me?” 

“Are you really that much of an idiot?”

“Karkat...”

“I mean seriously how could you have not realized it sooner?”

“Maybe I just didn't want to assume that you did! In case that... I was wrong and you really didn't like me all that much.”

“Fuck, Sollux, you're... you're the most important person in my life.”

“I-I'm so fucking happy to hear that you have no idea...”

“Don't cry or anything Sollux, jeez.”

“I'm not going to cry I just-!?” 

He pulled the unsuspecting blond into a tight embrace. Sollux buried his face in Karkat's shoulder, hugging him back. They sat there holding each other for a good while, not daring to speak. 

“I love you, Karkat...” Sollux whispered into his ear.

“I love you too Sollux.”

Karkat shuffled out of the tight hug, and pressed his forehead against the blond's. They felt their breath against each other. Nervous tingles crept up their spines, and Sollux made the final move, to close in for a kiss. It was soft, and almost burning hot. But it felt just right. They kept their eyes closed, and rested their foreheads against each other once more.


End file.
